Conventionally, there is a preform supplying apparatus in which, in a container manufacturing factory, a drink factory, etc., a bottomed preform of a PET raw material molded by an injection molding machine is accommodated in a container for preform, and then the preform accommodated in the container is taken out by means such as a belt conveyor and a supply posture of the preform is aligned and the preform is supplied to a blow molding machine in a single-line state by a preform alignment conveyance unit.
As one example of such a preform supplying apparatus, Patent Reference 1 discloses an example in which a preform guidance shoot is provided between a belt conveyor and a preform alignment conveyance (see Patent Reference 1).